dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
DZ2K20
All Things will come to an End - Official Motto DZ2K20 is an upcoming game in the DZ2K series. It will be released on the PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch in Late 2019. The game will celebrate the franchise's 20th anniversary. Development A special 20th Anniversary Livestream was shown a few days after WrestleMania 35, revealing that the cover star has been chosen. The story will be done by Timo Tjahjanto, the director of The Night Comes for Us while the soundtrack will be done by Mike Shinoda. The mechanics in this game will be a mix of Mortal Kombat 11 and Tekken 7. Cover Star The cover star for DZ2K20 is WWE Superstar Becky Lynch. Plot 20 years on..... the world is still in jepoardy. Tony Arias, a malicious young man with the ability to time travel, wrecks havoc in the 2K Timeline, causing a lot of mysterious circumstances through it's history. With the power of time, Tony then creates a situation that not only rivals Kronika's intentions but also attempting to destroy the timeline. Realising that Tony Arias is altering history, Fujin, one of the Elder Gods, appoints the WWE Raw and SmackDown Women's Champion, Becky Lynch, as the final Champion of the Elder Gods without Dark Raiden's consent. With heroes and villains from the past and the present colliding, Becky Lynch sets out to fix the problem at it's source. Roster Most of the roster are from 2K19 while some of them are either new or returning characters. Dean Ambrose actually has two variations of himself. His WWE and his Indie counterpart. For the first time, certain characters will have a past version that will be playable. However, the only difference is that they will receive a new unique move-set that is separate from their current version. So far, the cover stars including Becky Lynch herself and a certain amount of characters have been confirmed. One of them is a Pre-Order bonus character Returning Characters * Becky Lynch * Xin Xianying * Yumiko Sakaki * Ruby Rose * Sun Ce * Cassandra Pentaghast * Benson * Helena Harper * Xian Mei * Dean Winchester * Ezio Auditore * Issac Clarke * Zasalamel * Taven * Asuka Kazama * Shujinko * John Cena * Shang Tsung * Christie Monteiro * Skullomania * Akame * Guan Yinping * Shiki * Pete Dunne * Man Chong * Rig * Johnny Cage * Yueying * Havik * Touma Kamijo * Vanoss * Vulcano Rosso * Accelerator * Tyler Bate * Cassie Cage * Kevin Owens * Gordeau * Dr. Emily Grey * Madara Uchiha * Jade * Ukyo Tachibana * Nagisa Shiota * Koro-sensei * Kazuma Satou * Kitana * Kuai Liang (Sub-Zero) * Katsuyori Takeda * Hidetada Tokugawa * Kofi Kingston * Rock Howard * Carolina * Washington * Donut * Mustafa Ali * Medaka Kurokami * Fujin * Angelo Dawkins * Montez Ford * Nikki Cross * Reptile * Satou Matsuzaka * Dean Ambrose New Characters * Tony Arias * Kanzaki Caboose * Yusuke Shiranui * The Operator * Mad Dog (The Raid) * Angus * Darli Dagger * Kurumi Mugen * Koh (RyusoulRed) * Hikaru Hoshina (Cure Star) * Hammer Girl * Baseball Bat Man * Walter * Lord Ainz * Albedo * Yukihira Soma * Chilled Chaos * Misaka 10032 * Misaka WORST * Shiori * Nomad of Nowhere * Joe Coffey * Azusa * Io Shirai * Mob * Jon Moxley Revival Timeline * Mileena (Revival) * Dr. Emily Grey (Revival) * Johnny Cage (Revival) * Jade (Revival) * Ruby Rose (Revival) * Weiss Schnee (Revival) * Blake Belladonna (Revival) * Yang Xiao Long (Revival) * Kitana (Revival) * Kung Lao (Revival) * Randy Orton (Revival) * Carolina (Revival) * Washington (Revival) * Jaune Arc (Revival) * Reptile (Revival) * Yoshitsugu Otani (Revival) DLC Characters * Iko Uwais (Pre-Order Bonus Character) * Kasumi Yoshizawa * ? * ? * ? * ? Soundtrack 2K20's soundtrack is a mixed assortment of different genres, but will only have 24 songs. However, the first soundtrack will mostly have songs from before 2010. First Soundtrack * Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (Remix w/ Billy Ray Cyrus) * Nelly and Tim McGraw - Over and Over * Ashlee Simpson - Pieces of Me * Juice WRLD - Lucid Dreams * NKOTB - Single * BTS - Airplane * OutKast - Ms. Jackson * Daft Punk - Get Lucky * Imagine Dragons - Radioactive * T.I - Big Things Poppin * G-Eazy - I Mean It * Jay Sean - Down * Eminem - Seduction * Eminem - Beautiful * Eminem - Not Afraid * 21 Savage - X * Justin Bieber - All That Matters 20 Years Soundtrack 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 * Insanity - Mayumi Sako ft. Kenji Nojima 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 Controversy PC Issue The announcement that DZ2K20 won't be on PC (At least for a while) has upset some fans. The reason why was because they couldn't decide on which PC platform they should put in, including the Epic Store and Steam considering that there was some sort of disagreement between the development team. Mileena's Exclusion In Misaka 10032's reveal trailer, a lot of people were furious that Mileena was killed sometime after the events of 2K19, deconfirming the character to be in 2K20. Not helping matters is that Mileena was considered but she was removed from the roster for unknown reasons. This, however, was averted to a degree when the latest story trailer reveals that Mileena is still alive, but with one catch: It's her past self. The Misaka Problem Though it's a downplayed example. Similar to the Randy Orton version problem in 2K15, a group of fans find both Misaka 10032 and WORST to be unnecessary characters due to both of them being similar to Mikoto Misaka. Trivia * 2K20 may mark as the first game in the series not to be released on any PC related products. * Iko Uwais has a double role. He plays as himself and the main villain, Tony Arias. * The reason why Becky Lynch was chosen was due to her victory at WrestleManila 35 and the overwhelming amount of fan requests.